


翘屁嫩男

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 翘屁德拉科和嫩男哈利的故事。





	1. 绿皮沙发

后台的休息间里有一条绿皮长沙发，哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福在这里乱搞过很多次。沙发被使用过度，弹簧断掉一角，塌陷下去一块，人坐上去一分钟就要被惯性拽到地上去。在许多个上台表演下场休息陪酒的间隙，他们就坐在这儿，在昏暗灯光中搂在一起，摸，亲，互相蹭对方的生殖器直到对方骂着操你妈然后完全勃起起来。

都在这条绿皮沙发上。

有时候熟客少，他们出台也少，休息时间长一点，就在这儿干起来。绿皮沙发变成他们的孤岛，他们在岛上呻吟，射精，按着对方的脑袋接吻，撕咬。四周其他舞男们旁若无人地穿梭，见惯他们荒唐游戏。皮肉和体液声音里他们听见有新来的小男孩在哭，有人被客人灌多了酒在呕吐，香水瓶被按动，细小液体喷射的声音微弱地落入他们耳中。广藿香麝香玫瑰香飘散开来。靡靡香的味和德拉科的吻和精液一起钻入哈利体内。高潮时德拉科用了力，于是砰，哈利从绿皮沙发上滑下来，掉到地上。

后脑勺被磕的生疼，身体又被操到酥软。疼和快感交织在一起。大脑麻痹。他小声地骂操啊操你妈德拉科操啊，滚，给老子滚。于是德拉科从他身体里滚出去。哈利翻个身在地上坐好，脸还搁在德拉科膝盖上，和德拉科的皮裤贴在一起，下半身光溜溜的，腿间白色的精液黏黏糊糊地流着。他有一搭没一搭地用细指头戳弄着流出液体的洞口。

被操不够吗。德拉科在他脑袋顶上问。

被操不够吗。声音尖酸又冷漠。

被操不够吗。德拉科又问一遍。

在这时候哈利总想说点什么反驳，但是又反驳不出口。是被操不够。德拉科挨近他身体一寸，他就脊柱发麻一分。想被操。想张开腿。想看德拉科动作幅度大时金黄色的头发掉到眼前晃荡的样子。那样儿性感的要死。当德拉科向他靠近时欲望浪潮淹没他。德拉科身上卷带海洋气味。

这时德拉科低头，看到自己皮裤上沾了哈利射出的精液。于是德拉科用手指把那白色浑浊抹起来，又放到嘴里抿掉。

德拉科有一张刻薄的薄嘴唇，抿起来，是一条没有颜色的线。

上工。上工。布雷斯突然幽灵一般漂浮出来拍打德拉科的肩膀。有人在点你。干，不要在这儿搞啦，回头应付不了客人怎么办，吃药吗？

于是哈利把脸从德拉科腿上挪开。德拉科站起来，说干你布雷斯，吃你妈药呢。我吃药吗？开玩笑。他没有拉起裤子来，性器还裸露在空气中，半硬着，发红。他幼稚地挺腰做出操弄别人的动作。操到她死老子都不会软。德拉科一边说一边盯着哈利看，声音重重压在「她」这个字眼上。哈利把眼睛挪开。

德拉科·马尔福上班时经常性地穿皮裤，各式各样的皮裤，纯黑的铆钉的镶着浮夸水钻垂着链条的打补丁的钻了窟窿的。各式各样的皮裤箍在他修长双腿上，凸显他双腿间的一团。穿皮裤的德拉科是应需而生。他有个翘屁股，穿皮裤最能显出这优势。「翘屁」。布雷斯说。你干脆就叫这个算了，反正点你的客人每次都是这么问——那个翘屁股的金发男孩今天在吗？

哈利突然噗嗤噗嗤笑起来，没有缘由。我也要上工了。他自言自语一样说。穿好裤子，脸洗洗干净。哈利很瘦，又矮一点，没有一块肌肉，连肚子都柔软平坦，像个初中二年级男孩。他有张苍白的脸，整个人像一张寂寞的白纸。纸上只有一双绿眼睛生动得不像话，亮闪闪的，眨动时水色碌碌。

德拉科突然说，波特你的眼睛好像这条绿皮沙发。

是吗。

嗯。

绿皮沙发是革面的，掉皮严重。斑驳的地方露出里面的黄色海绵来。

像这里。

德拉科蹲下来，掐着哈利的脸接了一个吻。掐的太用力，哈利的脸颊肌肉酸痛，口水流出来。

德拉科用手抹一点，擦到绿皮沙发上。

变成亮晶晶的一块，在暧昧灯光下闪闪着发光。

哈利·波特的绿眼睛绿得就像涂在这张绿皮沙发上的口水。

德拉科重复了一遍这句话，像造句的小孩，言辞郑重。


	2. 嫩男

哈利刚到店里的时候，布雷斯问了他整整五遍，你真的成年了吗？

小孩的生意不能干，这是布雷斯的原则。

大体上来说，扎比尼·布雷斯是个毫无廉耻心的无耻之徒，不然也不会做这种生意。但这个无耻之徒却奇怪地给自己设置了很多道德底线，比如不要小孩。比如店里的男孩不能被客人带出去。再比如店里的男孩泾渭分明分成两拨，一拨只跳舞，一拨跳舞和卖肉都做，都靠自己选。德拉科和哈利都属于后者。

不想太缺德。布雷斯每次都会这么说，笑的牙齿露出来，白白的两排像野兽。

哈利·波特人看着像块呆木头，跳舞倒是跳得好。音乐一开，木头自动变成柔软绳索，缠绵辗转。他跳舞时只穿一件大号白色衬衣，细细的腿光溜溜的，在舞池里转，衬衣角荡一下，再荡一下，都是微妙弧度。谁也不知道衬衣下面穿没穿东西。这他妈就是诱惑，风情。男客女客，凡是好这一口的，看到哈利跳舞都情动意迷。

是做这一行的材料。布雷斯说。

有人点他，很多人。男客点的尤其多。年轻男孩穿着幼稚儿童的制服，屁股却裸着，跪在地上给客人口。爸爸。daddy。dada。心照不宣的需求。哈利含弄男人的生殖器，断断续续嘟嘟哝哝着这些词，声音轻微。就好像他小时候被弗农姨夫赶到壁橱里，轻声说「对不起」一样。舌头碰一碰上颚，落下来，带着含混口水的呢喃发音。他抬起眼皮仰视daddy。红红的一张胖脸，鼻子上长了一个疖子，嘴唇张开发出「呵呵」的叫声，好像一头粉红色的猪。

好像弗农姨夫。

姨夫低着头对他大喊大叫，让他跪在壁橱角落里。姨夫的肚子好大，就好像衣服下面是个大皮球。姨夫的那玩意从裤子面料下显现出形状来。生气会让人半勃起。哈利盯着那儿想，那么姨夫那里勃起的时候，插进佩妮姨妈身体里的时候，佩妮姨妈那张长长的、老是显得很生气的马脸会是什么样的？她会叫吗？她会像达力偷偷看的色情片里的女人一样，呻吟，扭动，说一些操啊干啊真棒之类的傻话吗？那可真难以想象。难以想象像姨妈那样的女人——老是板着脸，撇着嘴的女人，会有「性欲」存在。

被插入是什么样的感受呢。他开始着了魔似的想知道这点。他想知道这个。

他想知道这个。在黑暗的壁橱里他张开双腿想象自己是个女人。有人对着他露出了阳具。但很快他意识到这行不通。他在勃起，他的老二吐着液体。他不是女人，却想像个女人一样被操。与此同时，他的老二也渴望着。渴望触碰，渴望抚摸，渴望有人能恶狠狠地含住那地方打他的屁股，却让他舒服的欲仙欲死。

如果有东西塞到我的身体里那一定是种奇妙的感受——别人的东西塞进我的身体里，就好像他要和我融为一体一样，就好像他不会离开，就好像我的身体里重新长出了一个人一样。

哈利·波特早早意识到自己的问题出在了哪里。

一定是他心脏某处缺少了一块，所以才需要靠别人插入自己来填满那块空隙。

他需要这样。他必须要这样。所以他是GAY。他喜欢男人。

十六岁的时候他终于第一次和一个男孩接了吻。在高中学校的男卫生间里。也是十六岁的时候他有了第一次性经验。他和一个上同一节生物课的男孩上了床。当那男孩进入的时候他感到了失望。他心里空掉的那块地方仍然空落落的，没有被填满。于是他和那男孩说摘掉安全套做一次如何。肉体和肉体亲密无间地贴在一起，挤进去，也许会更好些。但那男孩拒绝了。你很脏，我早就知道。那男孩这么对他说。我怕得病。说完后那男孩离开了。

没有办法，他只好学会了自慰。各种把戏。有一次德拉科要求他展示给他看，在夏天的一个黄昏。生意尚未开张，店里的男孩们都各自慵懒地躺在后间的地毯上喝酒，抽叶子。而他和德拉科坐在窗帘后的宽大窗台上。那天是难得的晴天。黄昏时分日光如佳酿一样令人沉醉。他们面对面坐在窗台上，都只穿了一条衬衣。

给我看看。德拉科一边抽烟一边说。

不行。哈利说。

我要看。德拉科蛮不讲理地要求。我要看。

滚蛋。

你的屁眼我都看过好多次了。

闭嘴。

做给我看。

德拉科向他覆盖过来。吻。德拉科含住了他的下唇。他含着他的下唇声音柔和地说，做给我看，我要知道你喜欢什么样的。下次我就要那么操你。德拉科的声音低沉，对方嘴唇震颤的频率复刻在他的嘴唇上。

又复刻到心脏上。

现在就操我。哈利·波特声音低细地对德拉科说。操我。随便你怎么操。都可以。


	3. 翘屁

店开在蜘蛛尾巷后的暗道，这里是另一方世界。

这里的天空好像被施过魔法，即使天气晴朗，暗道里也维持长久的阴暗和潮湿。违法物品交易点七歪八斜地散落在垃圾桶和废弃房屋之后，暗娼抽着烟默默然立于阴影之中，只有烟头一点红和手指尖上的指甲油在暗夜里闪烁着发亮。这是世界的边缘角落。被繁华的文明社会所遗忘的人群聚集在这里，就好像暗娼们床上扭动着的一具具躯体一样。

在蜘蛛尾巷漫无止境的暗夜里，人都变成了蛆虫。

布雷斯的店就开在暗道最尽头，每天晚上八点之后开张。

德拉科第一次走进这里的时候被吓了一跳。那天是万圣节之夜，店里音乐诡异，灯光昏眩。吸血鬼在和僵尸接吻，而无数裸体重叠在卡座中间，糜乱如古罗马时期的再现。德拉科躲过一双双朝他暧昧伸出的手，捏着鼻子拽着衣摆费了老大的劲来到了员工区，一脚踢开门，大声吼道：

布雷斯·扎比尼！出来！

就在这儿他第一次见到了哈利·波特。

那家伙正把一个烂醉如泥的男人往员工区外拖，累得气喘吁吁，身上的白衬衣扣子解开了一半，下半身光溜溜的穿着一条丁字裤。德拉科饶有兴味观察这带着圆形眼镜、身材寡淡的小舞男，猜测他和那男人做过了什么勾当。喂。德拉科靠在墙边点了根烟，朝小舞男的方向点点头示意。你叫什么名字？这男人怎么了？

关你屁事。小舞男没好气地对他说。这里是员工区，你出去。

我来找你们老板的。德拉科说。我，德拉科·马尔福——鬼使神差，他向小舞男伸出一只手去。

交个朋友？

小舞男抬起眼睛瞪他。昏暗的廊灯下德拉科看到眼镜后有一双气急败坏的绿眼睛。

不是做舞男的材料。德拉科突然地想到。太傲气了。

滚蛋。小舞男恶狠狠地对他说。

德拉科讪讪地收回手，看小舞男拖着那醉鬼重新走入混乱舞厅内，感到了被羞辱的愤怒。于是他更用力地踹门——布雷斯！扎比尼！滚出来！操你妈！

接着他看到布雷斯从某个暗间跌跌撞撞地出来，手里拎着酒瓶子。

操，德拉科——妈的你怎么来了——也来我这儿寻乐子吗？

寻乐子个屁。

德拉科把手中Brioni的西装外套往地下一摔。

我家老头进去了。他平平静静地对布雷斯说。你问我妈？疯了。

金发男孩面色平常，说「我妈疯了」，就好像在说「今天天气不错」一样。

我现在，是个不折不扣的穷光蛋啦——来你这儿讨口饭吃——对，你没得拒绝。

你看我，是跳舞还是陪客人？

开始布雷斯想，德拉科这种从小眼睛长在头顶上的贵公子哥儿，就算再怎么落魄，也不至于跑到这种腌臜地方来混饭吃的，多半是德拉科自己要来闹着玩，于是把德拉科随便地打发给了管跳舞男孩们的领班。结果德拉科上班的第二天，就把一个男客揍得流了鼻血。原因是那男人在德拉科跳舞时揩了一把油，摸了德拉科的屁股不说，还笑眯眯加了一句「很翘」。

布雷斯被领班急急忙忙拖到舞池中央时，那客人正嗷嗷叫着躺在地上捂着脸，而德拉科居高临下踩着那人的肚皮往对方脸上吐唾沫。布雷斯一看，大事不好——躺在地上的那位是别人也就算了，偏偏是个有头有脸的客人，在政府高层做事的亚克斯利。虽然舞男们不陪客人是规矩，但是做这一行的哪有不被揩油打趣的，客人摸两把就摸两把，又不会掉块肉。更何况，那人是亚克斯利，出了名的脑袋蠢脾气大手段狠。谁知道德拉科惹了他这位会闹出什么幺蛾子事来。

你！布雷斯气昏了头，还是没忘记没喊出德拉科的名字。德拉科这名字不常见，凡事有点眼力的，该想到这星座命名的习惯和古老布莱克家族的关系——哪怕蠢笨如亚克斯利，也难保不会看出什么端倪。

哟，老板来了嘛。德拉科踩在亚克斯利身上的脚挪开，亚克斯利从地上缓缓坐起来，用手擦着嘴边的血，狞笑着看布雷斯。

你们这儿的新人吗，脾气够大啊。

布雷斯赶紧去扶他。

是新人，不懂规矩，脾气暴，我回头好好教训他——您没事吧？

我？我没事。亚克斯利站起来，打了个趔趄——德拉科退后了一步，握紧了拳头。

还想打我？亚克斯利猛地往德拉科面前一横，脸上的横肉拧起来。

一个跳舞的，脾气还挺大。夸你屁股翘，是瞧得起你。

是是，是他不懂规矩。您别和他生气，您今天还想玩什么？我请，我请。

布雷斯把亚克斯利往后拉。

玩你妈个屁！

亚克斯利回头恶狠狠地说，又立刻转头面向德拉科——你等着，你他妈叫什么名字？有种说出来，我他妈早晚有一天收拾了你！

德拉科抿着嘴，脖子上暴起青筋。

哟，不敢说自己名字是吧，是野娘们生的种，没爹没名字吗？

德拉科的脸突然变苍白了，他的眼睛眯了起来。

不过是个普通人，布雷斯说，声音也放低了。别太咄咄逼人，亚克斯利，我今天对你也够客气——给我面子，别追究了。

亚克斯利好像想骂什么，又忍住了。他和德拉科互相瞪了许久，终于开口：

算你妈的走运，你老板开窑子还装自己是慈善家。操。别他妈让我以后看到你。

说罢转身就要离开。

布雷斯松了一口气，德拉科握紧的拳头也松开来。

——他叫哈利·波特。

亚克斯利停下了。布雷斯顿住了。德拉科也茫然了一下。

在一众围着看戏的舞男当间，有个小小的、瘦弱的身影冒出来。

先生，冒犯您的家伙叫哈利·波特。

亚克斯利笑了，他把手上的表摘下来，朝那个模糊的身影扔过去。

好小子。亚克斯利说。

他又转头朝向德拉科：那么波特——先生，再见了。


	4. 野格

野格是除了叶子以外在这里最受欢迎的东西。

冰野格，倒shot杯，一口喝掉。喝个七八杯，就开始对瓶吹。茴香肉桂味散开来，喉咙慢慢失去知觉，意识也开始飘忽不定。这时候一切都漂浮在时间海面之上，一切都柔软而富有弹性，一切烦恼都溜走，只剩下昏眩的快乐。在喝醉时分连和陌生人做爱都显得自然妥帖。身体触碰身体，体温就是最好的润滑剂。

德拉科把小舞男推在墙上，那家伙正控制不住地顺着墙往下滑溜。德拉科只好一遍遍把他揪起来，揪起来，再揪起来，好让自己能吻得到那人的嘴唇。

但嘴唇还是滑了下去。喝醉酒的时候，地心引力会变强十倍。嘴唇滑倒德拉科的下颚上，滑到德拉科的喉结上，滑到德拉科的锁骨上，滑到德拉科的胸上，地心引力的变化开始迟钝，嘴唇在德拉科乳头上打转，接着嘴唇滑到德拉科小腹上，嘴唇给德拉科的呼吸加热。然后嘴唇滑到了德拉科的阴茎上。温热的，潮湿的，带着野格气味的，嘴唇，包裹在了德拉科的龟头上。

舔舔，又抬起来，舌头在做游戏。圆的粉色的龟头，带着一点点腥味，是诱惑犯罪的腥味。热的，热的一团，是一簇笔直向上的火苗，在嘴唇里燃烧，把口腔里残余的野格酒液烧掉。

地心引力反转，嘴唇又飘上来。

他和小舞男脸对脸，德拉科低着头，额头抵着小舞男的额头。他们都急促地呼吸，呼出来的小小水滴喷在对方脸上。干什么呢，德拉科嘶哑着嗓子问。

舔你。

小舞男说。

为什么舔我。

因为想舔。

想舔。德拉科重复这个字眼。小舞男说他想舔。真是任性的家伙啊——想干什么就干什么的类型。就好像刚刚德拉科尚存一丝清醒时问小舞男为什么要帮他，小舞男任性地回答，想那么做，就那么做咯——一样。想干什么就干什么啊，真是任性。德拉科喃喃出声。下一秒，他揪着小舞男的头发，另一只手把裤子扯掉，扳着小舞男的头按到了自己胯下。

不是想舔吗，德拉科说，那给我舔，好好舔。

小舞男喝醉了，他软得像一团烂泥，他跪在地上，含着德拉科阴茎，手在德拉科的股缝间摩擦。阴茎热乎乎的，让他含着很有安全感。一直含着，一直含着就好了，他想。他握住德拉科阴茎根部，那里他含不住。握着也暖呼呼的。真好。

你在干嘛。

小舞男开始还在舔，现在完全像一个吸着奶瓶的婴儿一样，不动了。那家伙慢慢靠坐在墙边，嘴里含着德拉科的阴茎头，手握着德拉科的阴茎根部，长睫毛垂下来，睡着了。

这是德拉科第一次遇到这样的口活。他盯着小舞男看了一会儿，想笑。

他往后退两步，要从小舞男嘴里挪出来。

小舞男哼哼了一声，手握的更紧。

不要。小舞男含混不清地说。

不要什么。

不要走。

德拉科想了想说，我不走。

小舞男在梦里笑了。很开心的样子。

可是，德拉科又说，可是你一直含着，我会硬，很难受。

小舞男好像听到了，像猫一样拱起脊背，嘴唇嘬起来，含含混混给了德拉科一个深喉。德拉科爽到，呻吟了一声，想要再动作，小舞男却好像又睡着了。

他盯着那家伙看了半天，终于把阴茎撤出来。

小舞男还虚握着的手被德拉科拉起来。

德拉科拉着小舞男的手，另一只手迅速地撸动起了自己的阴茎。操。野格开始在他脑子里流动了，窸窸窣窣的声音，就像他妈妈穿的衬裙摩擦在地板上一样。海，海是蓝色的。他过去经常去海边，度假，玩，他记得他曾经和一群人在某地的海边举行过一场荒唐的sex party。那仿佛是一个世纪前的事了。那些光亮的，涂着防晒油的，在太阳下面被晒成漂亮古铜色的身体在他眼前打转，他感到海绵体充血更加厉害。海浪落下去，太阳落下去，夕阳里派对散场，大海变成了一种幽深的绿色。绿色——就好像小舞男的眼睛一样。就好像哈利·波特的眼睛一样。

德拉科瞪大眼睛，努力不要让酒产生的困意打败他。他贪婪地、急切地注视着小舞男，那家伙完全睡过去了，背靠在墙上，嘴微微张开。他使劲地、用力地看着小舞男，生怕看错漏任何一个地方。从那家伙的鼻尖看到M形的上唇弧线，到那家伙歪着的眼镜，乱蓬蓬的黑色头发，这一切就像一个谜语一样，引诱他猜测这具躯壳的主人将有什么样的灵魂。什么样的想法，什么样的念头。他脑子里都在想些什么呢。

德拉科射了出来，射到了小舞男脸上，那家伙翕动嘴角，但还是没有醒过来。野格终于打败了德拉科，他身形不稳地蹲下去，捧起小舞男的脸，用袖子把那精液擦掉。然后他恶劣地用手 抹了抹阴茎头，那里还有一点残留的液体。他把指头伸进小舞男的嘴里，勾动指头，小舞男就好像一条小狗一样含着他的指尖。

他又把指头拿出来，放到自己嘴里，舔了舔，含了含，往里放的越来越深，就好像刚刚小舞男含住他的阴茎深喉一样。


	5. 圣诞夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 柔情圣诞夜

-

圣诞节要到的时候布雷斯和德拉科说，要办个主题趴，把受欢迎的舞男们排一排，客人想点谁跳什么舞都得先砸钱跟其他顾客竞拍，狠狠宰一笔人傻钱多的主顾们，把赚来的钱自己留八成，剩下两成捐孤儿院。

德拉科说，你可真他妈的做作。赚脏钱，还好意思往孤儿院捐——是为了洗刷你的罪孽，好让你掉到地狱的过程没那么痛苦吗？

布雷斯不以为然。钱哪有脏的，他笑嘻嘻说，而且世界上根本没有地狱。何况我这里开的是正经的舞厅， 哪分钱不干净？话音刚落，他们旁边两个人纠缠成一团、跌跌撞撞走过，撞倒了一排小圆桌。一个中年男人怀里抱着一个年轻舞女走向了后面的房间，两个人仿佛都醉的不轻。

真是正经啊。德拉科冷笑着说，抽了一口手里的烟。不用管吗？

布雷斯看了一眼说，是那堆里的，她自愿的。

德拉科又冷笑了一声。

你搞吧，反正我是不会参加的。

那有人点你这个「翘屁」怎么办？布雷斯问。

看你咯。你是老板，还解决不了这种事吗。德拉科懒洋洋说。

诶，你说，这里干净不干净？

德拉科又低头问了一句。

布雷斯这才发现在德拉科坐着的沙发上，后面的毯子里蜷缩了一个人。哈利·波特懒洋洋地把脑袋从毯子里探出来，德拉科·马尔福立刻把手中的烟塞到那家伙嘴里。哈利被呛到，咳嗽了两声后含含混混地说：干不干净的——反正是钱，捐给孤儿院也不错啊。

德拉科说，是啊，把你自己卖了，去给另外一批小孩买圣诞节礼物，那些小孩里十有八九将来还做这行——真是太高尚啦，波特。

布雷斯自觉在争吵之前退场，去布置相关事宜。德拉科懒洋洋地往沙发背上一靠，腰抵着哈利的身体。哈利的身体是软软的热乎乎的一团，就像某种动物——像猫。德拉科被这个想法迷住。哈利·波特是一只猫。他去端详那家伙，小舞男困倦地眯着眼，缩在毯子里打盹，嘴里叼一根德拉科塞给他的香烟。他伸出手去摸了摸那家伙黑漆漆、乱糟糟的头发，竟然觉得真的好像在摸一只猫。

喂，波特。德拉科把哈利嘴里的烟抽出来放到自己嘴里。你知道你像什么吗。

什么。

你真的很像……德拉科思索了一下，把「猫」这个字眼吞下去。

你有的时候真的很像个做作的圣人哎。他改口。

圣人总比混蛋强吧。哈利眨眨睡眼。喂，今天你会去出台吗。

嗯。德拉科说。这就要走了。

他说完，就要站起来。

结果哈利从毯子里伸出手，一把把他拽了回去。

他从后面抱住德拉科的腰，脸贴在德拉科的裤子上。

不要走。

小舞男的声音轻又坚定。

就好像是心上被一只毛茸茸、眼睛闪闪的可爱小猫挠了一下似的，德拉科第一次发觉自己的心跳声竟然可以这么大声，咚咚咚咚，仿佛要冲破胸口蹦出来一样。

干嘛。

德拉科颤抖着声音问。

马上就是圣诞节了。我们一起过圣诞节好吗？

干嘛要和我一起过圣诞节——德拉科差点脱口而出问出来。但他忍住了。

可以。可是圣诞夜那天布雷斯不是要开主题趴吗，我们都会忙死的。

我们可以到时候溜出来嘛。

溜出来？

不可以吗？

可……以。

好。哈利说。那说定咯，圣诞夜晚上十一点，我们一起溜出去，去广场看烟花表演，我等你。

那到时候见。

好。

德拉科从小舞男的拥抱中挣脱出来，低下头，把鼻尖贴到了哈利的鼻尖上。

在对方的鼻息中呼吸。

要接吻吗，那样会不会显得太亲昵了，会不会暴露出他的心思，会不会让小舞男以为他真的在和他交往？德拉科的脑子开始疯狂转动。

结果哈利先给了他一个轻轻的吻。

嘴唇贴嘴唇，他感觉到小舞男嘴唇上干干的唇纹，粗糙地摩擦着他的嘴唇。

德拉科觉得血往头上涌。

他猛地直起身来，跌跌撞撞就跑，没敢再回头多看一眼绿皮沙发上的哈利·波特。

他不能喜欢上这家伙，德拉科对自己说，不能，绝对不可以，这会是个大麻烦，他不应该喜欢上谁的——他是德拉科·马尔福，他是个家里破产、父亲入狱、母亲发疯的破落公子哥儿，有今天没明天，他不应该把别人拖到他的混乱生活中来。

-

圣诞夜那天，天气合宜地下了雪。蜘蛛尾巷常年黑漆漆，也在今天变得白茫茫一片。下午店里的人们都在匆匆忙忙为晚上的主题趴换装，收拾东西，只有德拉科站在窗户旁边抽烟。

哈利站在离他不远处盯着他看。

德拉科把窗户拉开了一条小缝，烟从窗缝中递出去。哈利看到有红色的火星随着香烟灰烬掉落窗台雪中，消失不见，就好像一朵小小的烟花。德拉科仿佛观察了一阵子那降落在雪中的迷你香烟烟花。接着，他对着烟又狠狠大吸一口，香烟一下子燃到头，长长烟灰被抖落下来。

这下好多小火星落下，有的还在风中飘了飘才闪闪烁烁地熄灭。

微型烟花表演。如果有火柴一样大的小人生活在窗台边，他们应该已经见证这伴随烟味、灰蒙蒙的盛大欢庆仪式。

不知道为什么，哈利笑起来，旁边与他熟稔的舞男见状吓了一大跳：他以前以为这个带圆眼镜的家伙只有一张木头脸。

笑什么？

唔，没有啦，只是看到有意思的东西。

什么？

哈利朝德拉科的方向指了指。

旁边舞男看向德拉科，露出「原来如此」的神色：

原来你也爱上翘屁男咯。

别瞎说！

哈利赶紧澄清。我才不会爱上他。

我只是……觉得他很好笑。

——当你看着别人不好笑的东西笑起来的时候，问题就很大了，哥们儿。

他留下一句轻飘飘的话，然后坏笑着走了。

哈利留在原地，盯着德拉科抽烟的背影，开始感觉到胸腔在嗡嗡作响。

圣诞夜的人多到爆炸。德拉科从来没想到竟然有这么多人愿意在节日里出来鬼混，而不是呆在家和家人好好吃个饭拆拆礼物。

哪怕是他家那种极不和谐的关系，每年只要是圣诞，他爸爸还是会像模像样搞一个家庭聚会。圣诞夜，他的疯姨妈贝拉会难得的出现，虽然她会在进门的十分钟内喝的烂醉并且开始疯狂吸cocaine，然后流着鼻血使劲摸他脸蛋：哦，德拉科！德拉科！来一口吗——

他妈妈这时候就会把她亲爱的姐姐连拖带推扔到客房里去，嘴里念叨着你怎么还不去死之类的话。他们的家庭聚会称不上温馨，但绝对不无聊，有一年，他很少出现的表舅小天狼星拿着枪冲进了他们家的门，声称要和卢修斯·马尔福决斗。那时候他还很小。决斗没有发生，因为他的妈妈冲到了他爸爸面前。小天狼星没有对他的表姐动手，他愤愤地走了，临走的时候他看到了角落里的德拉科，于是他走到了德拉科面前。

他蹲下来，面对德拉科：嗨，小混球。

德拉科立刻回答：我不是小混球，我叫德拉科·马尔福。

小天狼星咧着嘴笑了，像一条大狗。

你知道吗，我有一个教子，和你一样大。

不过我的教子可是个好孩子，乖孩子——和你一点都不一样，虽然我还没有找到他，但早晚有一天我会找到他的。

那么——祝你早点找到他。德拉科说。

我会的，我会的。小天狼星絮絮地说。你是个还不错的小家伙，比你爸强的多，像你妈——虽然你妈挑男人的眼光烂透了，但比起那个疯子贝拉来说还是个不错的表姐。嘿，小家伙，要是你看到我的教子，记得告诉我。他有一双绿眼睛——碧绿碧绿的，翡翠一样的绿眼睛——

喂，布莱克，别对着我儿子说疯话了！

卢修斯在客厅那头大吼。

小天狼星「哗」地站起来，轻蔑地扯着嘴笑。

看在你算我表姐夫的份上，我劝你——快和伏地魔那家伙划清界限吧，早晚有一天你会把自己的命都丢了的。就当是给你儿子攒命吧！

说完，他从马尔福家的客厅大摇大摆地走了出去，随着一声发动机的轰鸣，小天狼星消失在了圣诞夜里。

为什么他会突然想起这些陈年旧事？

德拉科回过神。他看向舞台，一排小舞男们，都齐刷刷插上了白色羽毛翅膀，头上戴着金色光环，用纯洁神色向顾客们显示他们鼓囊囊的下体与清隽面容。哈利站在最后一个，比别人都要矮些，他打扮成丘比特，手里还拿一副滑稽小弓箭，腰间别着的口袋里放满泡沫玫瑰花，他朝每个路过的顾客发射泡沫玫瑰，脸上罕有地挂着一种压抑不住的喜悦。他在高兴什么呢——德拉科想，是因为我们约好一起过圣诞节吗？

在这时，他的眼神和哈利对上了，目光相遇的一瞬间，哈利朝他灿烂地笑了笑，绿色眼珠亮晶晶的，像，像翡翠一样。

德拉科突然打了个寒颤。

我的教子，他有一双绿眼睛——碧绿碧绿的，翡翠一样的绿眼睛——

不可能的。德拉科想，小天狼星怎么会让他的教子来当舞男。

如果他一直没有找到他呢？

德拉科感觉到汗从后背密密地渗出来。

-

十一点半的时候，哈利逃出了一个客人的怀抱。他给他灌了至少三瓶酒，这家伙才晕晕乎乎地躺在了沙发上，他趁机溜出，一路低着头奔向后面的准备间。

德拉科会在哪呢。他跑进化妆间，把脑袋上的可笑装饰扯下来，又把身上的天使服装急吼吼地脱下，换上了一件套头毛衣和牛仔裤。

他照着镜子，拿起纸巾，准备把脸上的闪粉和口红擦擦干净。

其实有口红还挺好看的。

哈利吓了一跳。德拉科从镜子后面的一堆衣服里站起来，走到他身边。

有口红还挺好看的。

他说。

是，是吗。

嗯。

德拉科低下头，用手捧住他脸颊，认真注视那两片涂着鲜红唇膏的、饱满的、花朵一样轮廓分明的嘴唇。

德拉科伸出大拇指，在上面轻轻的摩挲着。

他的指头每滑动一下，哈利都觉得自己的嘴唇越来越烫，像要烧着。

亲我。哈利小声说。

德拉科亲了他，嘴里是浓重的酒味。哈利吻到里面尚湿润的酒液，自己也好像醉了一样晕晕乎乎。

我们走吧。接完吻，哈利说。

你要到哪去？

我们去广场，看烟花表演吧。现在还不到十二点钟，我们赶的过去。

他们从窗户内爬出去，蜘蛛尾巷内空无一人。雪下的很厚，他们在雪地上跌跌撞撞地跑，嘎吱嘎吱地踩出脚印，间或互相撞到的时候，他们就粘在一起接个吻，喝一口手里的酒，然后嘻嘻哈哈地笑。

就好像他们是童话里的两个无忧无虑小人，在浪漫雪天中私奔，沿途风景都称心如意地美丽着，要为他们圣诞夜添彩。

他们在午夜降临前跑到了广场。

广场上已经人流涌动，他们挤在无数陌生人中间，被人群拥挤着向前向后。他们已经喝的有点上头，脑袋都晕晕乎乎，于是哈利开始大叫：德拉科——

德拉科大声回答：嗯——？

哈利大声叫：拉住我的手——

德拉科迟钝三秒。

哈利的手伸在空中，快要和心脏一起冻冰掉。

然后就在他打算讪讪收回去的时候，他感觉到腰上被人环绕住。

他已经和德拉科·马尔福做过许多次。

什么花样都有。他们有的时候在更衣室里做，有的时候在窗台上，更多的时候在那张绿皮沙发上。情欲上涌的时候他们赤裸相对，哪里都互相摸过无数次，彼此熟稔对方身体上每一寸纹路。

但是这只是一个拥抱。隔着衣服，在人群里，轻轻的一个拥抱。德拉科从他身后环绕他，可是这么轻的一个拥抱，仿佛比过去德拉科使劲操在他身体里的更让他颤抖不已。

他以前以为自己是他心脏某处缺少了一块，所以才需要靠别人插入自己来填满那块空隙。他到处找寻男人的老二，让那东西插进他的屁股里。他以为那样他的心才能被填上。

可是这个拥抱让他觉得，好像热水温乎乎地贴上了他的心脏，他的缺角被温柔灌注，直到成为一盏完整容器。

抱着更不容易走丢。德拉科在他身后低声说。你觉得怎么样？

我觉得——

他的眼泪突然滚落下来。

掉到德拉科手背上。

怎么哭了。德拉科说。

我喝多了。哈利哑着嗓子说。

喝多了？

喝多了。

你还没说完，你觉得怎么。

我觉得——这样很好。

话音落下的瞬间，烟花突然嗖地窜入了天空。

砰——

炸裂开来。

流光溢彩地把金色洒在了夜幕天空上。

圣诞快乐！周围人群爆发出欢呼声。

圣诞快乐。他轻声对德拉科说，声音低到几不可闻。谢谢你。

烟花开始一簇又一簇绽放。

不用谢。他听到身后的人说。圣诞快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎来lofter找我玩！地址在这里哦！  
> http://feifeilongfanfiction.lofter.com/post/1f258fa3_12c8d926f


End file.
